falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Coleridge
|alignment =Good |derived =Hit Points: 155 Action Points: 10 Armor Class: 7% Critical Chance: 5% Sequence: 14 |tag skills = |perks =Born Leader Cult of Personality Detect Lies Action Boy (2) |traits =Gifted Skilled }} Coleridge is the head of Presper's NCR battalion in 2253. Background Presper infected himself, Coleridge, and a handful of loyal soldiers with the New Plague so they would be taken into Tibbets Prison. Once there, the rest of Presper's men, who were not infected, would stage an attack on the prison which would allow everyone to escape. This event would start a countdown for missile launch onboard Ballistic Orbital Missile Base 001. ODYSSEUS would assess the viral spread, try to gather up the escaped prisoners, and, once 90% of the prisoners had been retrieved, launch nuclear missiles to "clean & prevent" any further infection.Van Buren B.O.M.B.-001 design document - Prisoner 31.1: "Dr. Victor Presper". [1] Coleridge doesn't believe in killing anyone who isn't threatening him, and believes solely in his holy crusade to take back the New California Republic (NCR) from Governor Dodge.Van Buren B.O.M.B.-001 design document - General Coleridge. [1] He is also suspected of being responsible for the attack on the New California Republic Congress.Van Buren Boulder design document - History. [1] Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Successfully knock out or kill the engineer without alerting Presper and his men, if the player has successfully sneaked past the security bots on the central hub, (which in turn does not set off the internal alarms) then the player can try to sneak up on the engineer who is busy fiddling with a computer on the southwest side of the engineering room. If the engineer raises the alarm, Coleridge and his boys will storm in, guns a blazing.Van Buren B.O.M.B.-001 design document - Successfully knock out or kill the engineer without alerting Presper and his men. [1] * Change the targeting solutions on the missiles, initiated by Coleridge. Once the targeting computer is accessed, by whatever means, the player may choose whether or not to change the targeting solutions for the missiles.Van Buren B.O.M.B.-001 design document - Change the targeting solutions on the missiles. [1] * Convince Coleridge that Presper deceived them, convincing Coleridge that Presper deceived them about the New Plague and instead gave him and his men a virus that would eventually kill Coleridge and his NCR soldiers. This news will get Coleridge to turn on Presper. It also clears the way for the player to re-target the missiles, if he wants, without opposition.Van Buren B.O.M.B.-001 design document - Convince Coleridge that Presper deceived them. [1] Other interactions When the Prisoner fights the security bots outside of airlock 3, instead of sneaking around or disabling them, Coleridge and the NCR guards will be waiting for him. Coleridge will "politely" request that the Prisoner holster his weapon (if drawn) and come with him to meet their commander, Dr. Presper, in the command control room.Van Buren B.O.M.B.-001 design document - Overview. [1] As the head of the NCR soldiers aboard the station, the Prisoner may have to kill Coleridge to stop Dr. Presper and the missile launches. He seems to believe that Presper is leading to greater good, but can be convinced because of the quest Convince Coleridge that Presper deceived them. Inventory Appearances Coleridge has not appeared nor is he mentioned in any published game. He was to appear only in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is not certain if he will appear in any future Fallout game. References Category:Van Buren characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:B.O.M.B.-001 characters ru:Кольридж uk:Кольрідж